


Heartstrings

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza witnesses a performance that tugs at her heartstrings.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ~Requests~ [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Erzajane modern au, first meeting. Mira performs at the bar and Erza happens to be in the first row. Also after the show some drinking and conversation between the two happens.

Leave it to Cana to drag Erza to a bar only to promptly abandon her in favor of chatting up another woman. If Erza needed to “get out more,” the least her friend could do was hang out with her. Then again, by the way, Cana’s face lit up at the sight of the blue-eyed bartender she didn’t appear to be the brunette’s usual fling.

Erza settled against the wall with her strawberry daiquiri as the lights dimmed and the stage lit up. 

A spotlight illuminated a woman perched on a stool, guitar in hand. Delicate strumming quieted the murmuring crowd. Dulcet tones were heavy with yearning resonating deep within Erza's soul.

_With you gone, I brush the desk_

_As the shadow drops, I'm alone again today_

_Looking up at the sky, I pray_

_Knowing you're under this same sky_

The glow of the stage lights reflected off of the singer's platinum locks. Under the spotlight, she took on an otherworldly beauty. Every somber note plucked another one of Erza's heartstrings.

_At times when you're shaking with tears_

_And times when you seem to be engulfed by the darkness_

_Don't forget..._

_You always have..._

_You always have a place to return to_

_And people that are waiting for you_

Even as the melody concluded, she could not tear her eyes away. Cerulean eyes captured her own; the final note lingered in the air. Every nerve ending caught fire. Erza's face flushed.

It was beyond embarrassing to the other woman Erza was likely nothing more than another face in the crowd.

Best to refill her drink and forget the entire situation.

As she awaited her refill, an alluring voice drew her from her thoughts. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

The earlier flush returned to Erza in full force. The singer was perhaps more ethereal than she was on stage. "Yes, very much, it was lovely."

"I'm glad to see that I have such stunning admirers." The upwards quirk of her lips nearly sent her, "you have a bit of something there." Then she reached up to swipe over the corner of Erza's mouth with a napkin, and Erza was gone; cause of death: spontaneous combustion via a vision of grace. Her mind ran in a million different directions as the napkin was pressed into Erza's palm, "my next set's about to start. I hope you stay and listen." Her wink, as she sauntered away, was a veritable arrow to Erza's heart.

Erza clutched the napkin in her hand before unfurling it to be greeted with a name and ten magic numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to explore Erza hearing Mirajane sing for the first time^^ Erza's a romantic at heart so I can imagine it being love at first sight + background juvana bc I love them and I'm certain that in an extended version of this they would be the ultimate wingwoman. Juvia loves love, and Cana loves her friend and causing a bit of chaos along the way ;)
> 
> The song is an English translation of Mirajane's song from the anime.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
